In recent years, there have been an increasing demand for flat display devices (flat panel displays), such as, for example, a liquid crystal display device and the like, and flat display devices have been widely used for mobile devices, such as smart phones, mobile phones, and the like.
For example, a liquid crystal display device includes a back light unit serving as a light device, and a liquid crystal display panel disposed so as to face the back light unit. In recent years, the function of display devices is improved by superimposing not only a back light unit but also, for example, a so-called touch panel, a parallax barrier panel for performing a stereoscopic image display, and the like, on a liquid crystal display panel.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a technique in which a display device including a display area in which main display is performed is configured such that a plurality of operation sections used for operating the display device in an area other than the display area has been known.
The plurality of operation sections in the Patent Document 1 are constituted by mechanical press buttons. In a display device including a touch panel, the plurality of operation sections may be constituted by parts of the touch panel.